Ties Me Up in Knots
by Buffybot76
Summary: Kurama and Keiko become embroiled in a rousing game of Twister... that winds up having a very interesting outcome. KuramaKeiko


**Ties Me Up in Knots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters.

Keiko sat in the middle of her living room floor, large brown eyes staring down at the two items laid out before her. There was a rather large pad of thin, white plastic covered with four columns of colored circles. Red, blue, yellow and green dots, six of each, lined the smooth surface consecutively. A square piece of cardboard bordered by colored circles matching the ones on the pad, sat beside it as well as a square at each corner stating Right Hand, Right Foot, Left Hand and Left Foot. The smaller item also had a red, plastic pointer fastened in the center and it spun when Keiko nudged it with her finger. Looking to the sheet of paper that contained the rules of the game, Keiko sighed as she realized that they were in English, a language that, sadly, she was having a bit of trouble in.

"Oh, great, this is pointless if I can't even figure out how to play." The brunette grumbled as she scooped the pieces up and dumped them back into the box it had arrived in. She had been surprised when the package had arrived in the mail from her Uncle Kazuo, who was vacationing in the States.

She had hoped to figure out how the game worked and invite the gang over to play the following weekend, but it seemed that that wouldn't be an option if she couldn't even READ the rules. Then an idea struck her...

"Kurama! He mentioned taking an extra course in English. I'm sure he'd know how to read this."

So deciding, Keiko rose to her feet, scooping up the game and headed off toward the Minamino residence.

Kurama pushed the dull point of his pencil down on his empty desk top where moments ago his homework had rested. He steadily applied pressure until the point snapped off and bounced harmlessly to the floor.

He was bored again, after finishing all his school assignments faster than planned. He had picked up an extra language course this semester, hoping for more of a challenge, but the teacher was being forced to move at a slower pace for some of the other students.

He dropped his head into his hand on the desk top and ran through a mental list to be sure he hadn't missed anything. With nothing left to do for the night, Kurama knew that he was going to be entertaining Youko until a more convenient distraction came along.

A light tapping at the door made Kurama raise his head from where he was staring a hole through the wall. He frowned in thought. That knocking was definitely not one he recognized. Yusuke pounded on the door and Kuwabara's knock was always accompanied by loud shouting. Hiei didn't even bother knocking when he showed up...usually at the most inconvenient moments...

Curiosity caught, Kurama followed the delicate sound to the front door and twisted open the latch. He cracked the door and glanced out, catching the slightest scent of apple blossom and stirring the kitsune in his mind. To say he was surprised to see his unexpected guest was an understatement. Kurama quickly opened the door wider in silent invitation and smiled genuinely at the girl standing on his doorstep.

"Why, hello, Keiko," He greeted her.

"Hi, Kurama, I hope I haven't come at a bad time." Keiko replied, returning the red head's smile a bit shyly as she shifted nervously on the stoop.

"Not at all," He assured her before allowing his eyes to stray to the package she was clutching tightly to her chest. "Would you care to come in?" He invited her and stepped aside. Kurama held the door politely while she brushed past him, before he shut it and followed behind her.

Though he was uncertain of the reason for Keiko's sudden visit, Kurama was intrigued by both her vulnerable attitude and the large package she was clinging to. Curiosity firmly caught, Kurama led the hesitant girl into the living room.

Once they'd reached said living room, the kitsune turned human offered Keiko a seat, which she took. Sitting down in the couch beside her, Kurama gazed at her as he voiced his curiosity to the reason behind her visit.

"So, Keiko, what brings you by?" He asked.

Um, well," She began before deciding to get straight to the point, "I got this gift from my uncle," She gestured to the large box and Kurama was back to staring at her chest. "It's a game...or at least, I think it is."

When she hesitated, he forced himself to look back up to her brown eyes. Kurama watched in fascination as Keiko turned a very pretty shade of pink. Her cheeks flushed as she glanced up at him before continuing.

"You see," She said, pulling the wrapping off the box. "It's in English, and I'm not so great at translating the language yet..."

"I see..." Kurama replied, "Might I have a look?" He asked, reaching a hand out towards the box.

Keiko flushed again before nodding and handing over the slightly crumpled box. Kurama examined the picture on the front of the box before opening it and emptying the contents out onto the coffee table before them. Spying the sheet of instructions, he picked it up and began to silently read over the rules of the game.

Kurama unfolded the corners of the paper and concentrated on the script and format that described the details of the game. He smile at the girl perching on the edge of the couch and pointed out the bold black script centered at the top of the page. "It is indeed a game," He agreed. "it says 'Twister! The game that ties you up in knots!"

"Ties me up?" Keiko queried in confusion. "That doesn't sound like much of a game."

Kurama bit his lip to hide the smile that threatened to show. It was comments like that one that made being around this particular human girl so fulfilling. Somehow her natural naivety appealed to both his human and spirit fox sides. And never one to let a loaded comment like that slide, Youko chose that moment to influence the youth whose body he wore.

_**We could teach her. Some of the best games we've ever played involved-**_

_'Shut up, Youko.'_ Kurama told the fox spirit hastily.

Turning his attention back to his present company, Kurama chuckled as he reassured her. "I'm sure they meant it figuratively, not literally, Keiko."

The girl gave a sigh of relief before looking back at Kurama expectantly. "So..." She began, "How do you play it?"

Kurama looked back at the neat row of letters before responding. "Well, you need at least two players," He answered.

"Oh, good!" she replied. "Maybe we could try it!" Keiko looked stricken for a moment before she clapped her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sure you are too busy for something like this..."

Kurama tilted his head slightly to one side before he reached out and pulled her hands from her face so that he could fully see that pretty blush steal across her face again. He smiled and waved the paper at her gently. "I wasn't doing anything," He reminded her. "As a matter of fact, this might be just the distraction I was looking for. I was rather bored before you came over," He explained. "But let us see what the instructions say before we decide."

Kurama turned back to the paper when Keiko offered no protest to his suggestion. "It seems to be rather simple. The objective is not to fall down."

"That's all?" She asked surprised. "Don't fall down?"

The kitsune nodded, "Yes, " He said and proceeded to read the rules aloud.

As Kurama read, Keiko leaned forward a bit in interest. "Number one, spread the mat face up on a flat surface, indoors or out." Kurama looked up at her. "What do you say? Indoors?"

Keiko nodded, "Sure, but we'll probably have to move some stuff out of the way first."

Kurama waved it off, "It's no problem," He said, before going back to reading the rules. "Number two, players take off their shoes and set them aside." He then skipped over a bit since it contained to if they were playing outdoors, which they were not. "Number three, designate an extra person as the referee. The referee is not considered a player, during the game, but will spin the spinner, call out the moves and monitor the game play."

Here Keiko interrupted with a small groan of disappointment. "Oh, I guess that means we won't be able to play. We don't have anyone to be referee."

"Its okay," He said, scanning the page until he reached a section marked for a two player game. "There are alternative rules if you only have two players. The referee's main job is to spin the dial that indicates the moves of the players. Do you have the dial?" He asked her.

Keiko dug through the box and pulled the piece of laminated cardboard from under the folded mat and handed it to Kurama so that he could examine it. She couldn't help but feel a bit excited about playing this strange game with Kurama. She leaned closer to watch him fiddle absently with the plastic pointer that rotated around under his fingers.

"The only other job the referee does is to ensure that the players do not cheat," Kurama announced after a few more minutes reading. "It seems that we may not need one after all," He told her with a smile and handed her the spinner. "I trust that you would never cheat."

"But we still don't have anyone to turn the spinner," She protested. "Can we do it and play at the same time?"

Kurama hastily cut off Youko's sudden chuckling.

"Yes, we can. There's an option where we won't even have to use the spinner at all." He pointed to a line and read. "If there are only two players and no referee, you can play without using the spinner. One player calls out the body part, the other player calls out the circle color. Players alternate turns, calling out the body part first. Other than that, the game is the same." He commented, smiling up at her.

"Okay. So, does this mean we're ready to play, then?"

Kurama took one more courtesy glance at the single page of rules and shrugged. "Seems so," He agreed. "Let me move some of these things out of the way first."

Kurama rose to his feet and began to move select pieces of furniture against various walls while Keiko unfolded the game mat. Once everything was out of the way and the mat was in place, the two removed their shoes and ook their places on the mat.

"Do you want to call out the color or body part, Kurama?" Keiko asked.

"I believe that we alternate which we do." He informed her looking down at the lines of colored circles. "One of us calls out the body part and the other calls out the color. Then for the next move, we switch who calls out first." Kurama examined the mat carefully before turning that stunning smile on her. "I shall call out a body part first if you like," He announced

Keiko nodded. "Sounds good to me. In that case, you go first." She said, remembering the rule.

Kurama quickly decided what he wished to call for his first move and met her apprehensive eyes over the empty mat. "Right foot..."

"Um... blue?" She replied uncertainly.

The pair moved, Kurama placing his right foot on the fourth blue circle from the top, while Keiko put hers on the second. They now stood somewhat toward the middle of the mat, Keiko facing away from Kurama.

"Okay, my turn to call a body part..." Keiko said, perking up a bit as the game got going. "Uh, left foot."

"Green," Kurama said confidently and moved to place his other foot across the board on the last empty circle. Legs spread; he turned slightly to watch Keiko.

Keiko blushed slightly as she moved her left foot to the second from the top green circle. The move made the skirt of her school uniform hike up a bit, causing her to think that perhaps it wasn't the best apparel to be wearing during this sort of game. But seeing as she had no other clothes with her, she simply shrugged it off and continued to play.

"Your turn, Kurama." She intoned.

Youko eyed the exposed legs happily.

_**Pick a hand, Kurama!**_ He said excitedly. _**I wanna see her bend over!**_

Kurama coughed out a strangled sound before he announced hastily, "Left hand..."

"Yellow." Keiko replied automatically.

Kurama quickly moved to take the yellow circle directly next to Keiko's right foot. She aimed a bit higher and crossed her arm in front of her body taking the circle at the top of the mat. It was her only choice unless she wanted to try and turn around, but her arms just weren't that long. She could feel the silky brush of Kurama's hair as it tickled the back of her leg and she realized with a start that he was right behind her. He heard the soft giggle she made before Youko began to drown her out by calling out strategies that would get her turned around and folded in several ways that were definitely not humanly possible...

"Your turn," He reminded her huskily.

Keiko considered her options carefully before making her next choice. "Right hand," She finally said, glancing back at Kurama, waiting to hear what color he would choose.

Kurama carefully surveyed both his position and that of the girl crouched in front of him. She had already placed herself in a position that was rather limited in the amount of space that she had to work with and now he had the opportunity to restrict her movements more until he could half control her actions. The light of mischief lit his eyes as he decided to begin to see just how flexible Keiko really was.

"Green," He announced, and took the third circle.

Keiko frowned as she realized that she only had one option and begrudgingly took it. "No fair," She pouted, playfully casting a glance in Kurama's direction.

Kurama laughed at the playful pout on the girl's face and knew his gaze lingered much longer on the curve of her lips than he should have allowed. The soft curves of her face intrigued him and he let his green eyes dance hungrily over those expressive features before he dropped his gaze. He had always liked Keiko, but now was not the time to be acting on those old desires...or was it?

Her moment of displeasure was banished by the sound of his laughter and Keiko smiled. She had always liked Kurama's voice, his deep chuckles of amusement often causing fluttery feelings in her belly whenever she heard it. This time was no different and with a start, Keiko realized that she had been flirting with Kurama. She attempted to shake off the pleasant feeling his laugh had caused and focus on the game. Now was not the time to be flirting... or was it?

Allowing her own eyes to trail over Kurama's body, Keiko admired the lithely toned kitsune a moment before speaking. "Your turn, Kurama." She said, allowing a bit of a purr to enter her voice.

Kurama started when he heard that throaty resonance and felt the blood in his veins heat at the promise of pleasure that came with that sound. '_Keiko couldn't be...no, she would never...' _Kurama cleared his thoughts and reminded himself that this was Keiko. Sweet, innocent...giving him secret looks through a curtain of her own dark hair...Keiko? Kurama took a moment to watch the light flush of laughter on her features before following his natural instincts and pressing his advantage.

"Right Foot," He said.

Keiko bit her bottom lip as she dragged her eyes away from Kurama to survey the colored dots around her. Not many options left to her, she realized, and finally settled. "Blue." She said, intending on moving her foot back to the third circle, but gasped when suddenly Kurama's own was occupying it. Keiko hmph'd and moved her foot to the remaining option. Blue dot number one.

"Left hand," She sighed, finally realizing that she was in a fix.

Kurama grinned, knowing his own position was manageable, and examined hers instead. Keiko had nowhere to go. She was his. The thrill of this thought, when the existence of the game itself was ignored, served to strengthen the tense ache of need that had settled in his chest. He tried to ignore the rising tide of desire that had begun to assault his sense the moment they had touched, but found her too distracting. Kurama watched her chew on her lower lip while waiting for him to make the next move and the kitsune decided to do just that.

"Yellow," He whispered.

Keiko snorted as she had already expected what color he would choose. Moving her own hand to the second yellow dot, she waited for his next call.

Kurama hissed silently to himself when he saw Keiko shifting in front of him, her legs slightly spread and one pale arm pressed between them in a circle still warm from his own touch. His thoughts were no longer innocent and clean but he could blame part of that on Youko's consistent comments on the girl playing so temptingly at a child's game, but with a woman's allure. Kurama was left feeling pressured into taking her down and ending the game...clean or dirty though, he couldn't decide.

Kurama let his eyes sweep over her curled figure hungrily before announcing his choice. "Right hand," He called out in determination. He stared at her with the intensity that he was known for and swore to himself that if she fluttered those long eyelashes at him again in indecision, the game would definitely be ending dirty.

Keiko heaved a sigh and cast back another glance at Kurama. "You're going to make this hard on me, are you?" She asked somewhat playfully.

_**As hard as she likes,**_ Youko whispered seductively inside Kurama's head.

Kurama ignored that remark to the best of his ability, but when Keiko flashed him that playful pout again, he resolved to kiss it right off her face before this was over. With the focused light of determination and certainty in his eyes, Kurama smirked and allowed a glimpse of his resolve to show when he answered. "I will do my best, Keiko."

Keiko couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks at his reply, nor could she deny the tingling rush of excitement that traveled throughout her body. Drawing a shuddering breath, Keiko looked away again and whispered, "Yellow."

Keiko moved her hand over to retake the first yellow circle and sighed in relief when she felt Kurama's rather intense stare move off of her and on to the mat. Really, that look was just so lethal...especially when combined with his sexy, shy smile and that focused confidence in himself. She vaguely wondered if he really was as confident as he seemed about everything.

Kurama let his gaze linger on that pretty blush again before turning his attention back to the game that he was getting impatient to bring to an end already. He slid his hand over and down to the fourth yellow spot and leaned his weight slightly forward so that his body was separated from her own exposed back by a breath.

"Keiko?" he questioned her in a deliberately low tone and delighted in the shudder that racked her body before she turned her head to meet his eyes again.

Keiko met his intense gaze, her eyes widening slightly before looking away again, forcing herself to focus on which body part she wanted to choose._ 'Well, that's an easy one. You know you want his-'_

"Right foot!" She exclaimed a bit loudly, cutting off her own hentai thoughts and startling Kurama. Clearing her throat in embarrassment, she repeated her choice, only softer. "Right foot."

Kurama couldn't begin to imagine that her outburst was a reaction to his nearness. No, there must have been some other source for her hasty exclamation. Although, leaning so close was proving a temptation that Kurama was enjoying to the fullest. The game was not only provocative in its own right, but Keiko was proving to be adept as her own form of innocent seduction. He followed her lead for now and answered her challenge with one of his own.

"Red," He chose and moved to the fourth circle while she took the second. "Right hand."

Thankful that Kurama hadn't picked up on the reason for her outburst, Keiko sighed silently in relief. She glanced down at where her hands and feet were now positioned. Her legs were spaced so far apart now that her skirt was riding dangerously high on her thighs and her left hand was on the dot between her spread legs. She suddenly wondered what Kurama was thinking of his view...

"Green," She finally said, moving her hand to the first green dot. Again, her only accessible option.

"Left hand," She said wistfully as she glanced back at him.

Kurama moved his own hand to the fourth green circle and felt his breath leave him in a heavy sigh. For a moment there, she had looked at him with longing in her eyes. He could only hope that he was not mistaken in the assumption that she would not refuse his advances and determined to find a way to know for certain. Kurama looked for his best option and found a way to get her closer than she currently was.

"Green," He said and took the third spot before she realized his intent.

Keiko's dumbfounded look was only made so much more appealing when coupled with the blush she didn't even bother to hide when the only green circle was the fifth one and was past both of Kurama's hands. She was going to have to spread her legs wide to reach over him and find purchase on the slick mat. She looked at him apprehensively before she gamely took up the task and stretched one pointed toe as far as she could reach as she twisted around.

Keiko felt herself tip too far, but was unable to regain her balance. With a shriek, she went toppling down, her arms flailing in an attempt to gain purchase and stop her descent to the mat. She gained another shock as she felt her left hand make contact with soft material and her fingers instinctively clenched, snagging onto her supposed lifeline.

Kurama felt the sharp tug on the front of his shirt and emitted a startled sound himself as he too was pulled to the ground with Keiko. They landed in a heap; Keiko sprawled beneath Kurama's form, which had been pulled on top of her by the momentum of her fall. They laid there in stunned silence for a moment, their game finally at an end...

Kurama closed his eyes momentarily to get his breath back under control. He noticed one thing immediately: Keiko wasn't struggling. He opened his eyes to notice that her gaze was locked longingly on his face. He held perfectly still as if afraid to break the spell as he watched her hand coming slowly towards his face. He let out his breath as it softly cupped his cheek and turned to nuzzle it, gently kissing the fingers.

Keiko gasped, feeling a warm sensation spreading through her body as he captured one finger that he had gently kissed and brought it into the warm cavern of his mouth. She promptly melted when she felt his tongue begin to twirl around her finger as if savoring the taste of the flesh. Occasionally, blunt teeth would scrap lightly over the sensitive pad, drawing a soft moan from her throat.

"Kur-Kurama, what are you...?" Keiko attempted to speak, but the feelings that Kurama was igniting with just this simple act had her train of thought derailing and leaving her unable to finish her inquiry, though it didn't seem to matter.

Kurama stared down at her intently as he released the digit he had been so happily suckling on in order to answer her half asked question. He considered the girl carefully for her reaction to his advances before he answered her. "Giving in to my kitsune curiosity..." He told her with a audible rasp to his own voice. He waited for her inevitable return to that pronouncement and was not disappointed when she blinked up at him with dazed eyes.

"C-Curiosity?" She repeated back to him.

Kurama bit back a moan of his own when she licked her lips, the action causing his blood to heat up and his desire for her to mount. "I want to know what you taste like..." He whispered and hovered over her while her eyes got the hazed expression of arousal.

Keiko's breath hitched and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'He wants to...taste me?'_ The thought raced through her mind, causing Keiko to take a shuddering breath in order to calm herself. She watched as his lips twitched slightly before finally giving in and a wicked smile reminiscent of Youko's spread across his handsome face. He remained silent, however, awaiting her response, be it to deny him or comply with his request.

The fact that he was giving her every opportunity to push him away registered on Keiko. It was a simple consideration that any other would not have given her. She was impressed and appreciated the concern that he had for her feelings and it perhaps led her to her decision faster then any other method of seduction could have. She mattered to him...and that made all the difference to her.

"You want to taste me?" She said, her voice devoid of any doubt or refusal.

Kurama simply nodded, his grin widening a bit more. Keiko flushed as she too nodded; holding her breath to see what Kurama would do first.

Kurama didn't waste any time. His gaze never leaving hers, the grin disappeared from his lips as he slowly lowered himself so that his face was hovering mere inches from Keiko's own. Their hot breaths mingled with one another teasingly. Keiko waited in anticipation, her lips practically begging for Kurama's to close the distance and capture them in a searing kiss.

But Kurama was never one to do the expected. Instead of capturing her lips, Kurama shifted lower, bringing his mouth into contact with the smooth column of Keiko's throat and began to trail kisses along its length, occasionally licking the skin as he went.

Not able to stifle the moan that emerged from her throat, Keiko allowed it to escape her mouth, the sound causing a vibration against Kurama's lips. Kurama smirked against her skin, enjoying the feel and taste of her, reveling in her response to him... in her compliance.

Deciding that he had to taste those lips that had made such a delicious sound, Kurama dragged his mouth along the length that he had just tasted, firmly tamping down Youko, who wanted to nip, until he reached Keiko's luscious mouth. He briefly paused to wet his lips and then slowly, keeping his eyes on her face as he came closer, touched his lips to hers. She made another of those wonderful sounds, her lips parting to do so, and Kurama took full advantage of the opening as he dipped his tongue inside to taste her fully. Keiko shifted slightly beneath him, attempting to get into a more comfortable position. Kurama, sensing her discomfort, raised himself slightly off of her so that she could lie down fully onto her back instead of remaining in her awkward position on her side. Once she had done that, Kurama moved so that his lower body rested between her legs, which had parted almost immediately.

Keiko noticed her skirt riding dangerously high on her thighs and broke off with a gasp for air, some small measure of self-preservation coming forward to think, _'Curiosity is that all this is?'_ She studied the eyes that locked on hers. Her lips were parted and still moist from his.

"Kurama?" She whispered, her heart visible in her eyes, "Is this just curiosity?"

She waited with baited breath as she watched his lips tremble. She didn't know whether she wanted him to say 'yes, it was' or 'no, something much deeper than mere curiosity.'

Kurama watched Keiko. Her thoughts were clearly visible in her eyes. He bent down and whispered, just before he rejoined their lips, "Yes, and no." As he plundered her depths, he knew that curiosity had gotten him in this predicament to begin with, but he was quickly becoming addicted to her taste. He lifted his lips from hers and told her, "Curiosity may have brought us to this point, but I don't think it's what holds us here."

Keiko could not think of a response to his words, yet somehow, she knew that he spoke the truth. She had always been curious about him. It amazed her to discover that he had the same curiosity about her. The revelation made her boldly brazen and she smiled temptingly back at him. "What do you think it is then, Kurama? What do you think is holding us here?"

Kurama contemplated the question that Keiko posed. He had no doubts that his human half loved this woman, even if it was Youko's curiosity about this little ningen that gave him the courage to be here like this. He only wished that he could be sure of what Youko felt. He knew that it was deeper than mere curiosity; that was just a handy label that Youko slipped on it.

Youko growled in Kurama's head. _**Stop trying to analyze me! I am a bit deeper than that.**_

Keiko was worried when Kurama's eyes spaced out a little. _'What's wrong?'_

Kurama came back out from his own head and saw the worried expression on Keiko's face. His hand cupped her cheek as she had done earlier. His voice was slightly lower pitched than it normally was and his eyes had a few flecks of gold in them, "Do not worry, we are fine." Youko took advantage of the momentary merger of the two sides of himself and pushed the human aside, careful to not transform. "What I feel for you? You would not be here if I did not care for you beyond a moment's curiosity. Keiko, can you give me a chance?"

Keiko's eyes widened marginally as she stared into Kurama's gold flecked eyes in awe. His words had sounded so sincere and they had touched something deep within her. Something that caused her to give the only reply she felt she _could_ give.

"Yes..."

The word barely past her lips before Kurama's mouth was once again assaulting her own. His tongue plunged into her mouth to twine and twirl with her own. Keiko's hands moved to clutch at the kitsune's back, clenching the soft material of his shirt as she pulled him closer. One leg rose up to rub against Kurama's side, causing him to break the kiss with a growl. A strong hand caught the wayward limb and proceeded to wrap it around his waist as he shifted closer, pressing himself firmly against her as he began to kiss down the side of her neck.

He finally gave in to his earlier urging and gave soft love nips on her throat, soothing them with his tongue after. He reveled in the moans that he was wringing from her. He started unbuttoning her shirt with his teeth, slowly kissing every inch of her chest as it was exposed.

Keiko brought her hands up to his head following his progress as he seemed to be _sipping_ at her skin. Whispery kisses that ensured a taste of every intoxicating inch of skin. He was barely touching her with his lips and she was being driven slowly insane!

When he'd finally succeeded in unbuttoning her shirt completely, Kurama raised up just long enough to part the material, exposing her upper body. The only thing concealing her breasts from his hungry gaze seemed to be nothing but a simple scrap of lace. Growling softly, his amber tinged emerald eyes feasted upon the sight before leaning down and beginning to trace the edge of the skimpy bra with his tongue.His fingers found the tiny clasp that held the cups together in the front and released them, quickly pushing it away as well. With that final obstacle out of the way, Kurama proceeded to capture the rosy tip of one breast in the heated cavern of his mouth, causing Keiko to moan in approval as she grasped his head to her chest.

Kurama reveled as the tip hardened under his skillful manipulation. Her moans were music to his ears and wanting to hear more of them, he grazed just the tips of his teeth against the bud, causing her to clutch his head even tighter to her. Kurama then shifted his attention to her neglected breast.

Keiko moaned as she felt the wetness gathering between her legs, caused by what Kurama was doing. He seemed to be worshipping her, using his lips, tongue and teeth as he repeated the ministrations on his new target. Kurama winced inwardly, feeling Keiko's fingers tighten their grasp in his hair.

_**Why must women always grab the hair?! **_Youko asked huskily in Kurama's head, lust and desire laced into his words.

Slowly as to not interrupt his ministrations, the red-haired youth gently reached up to grasp Keiko's pale wrists and brought them up to pin them above her head. He easily secured them with one hand, so as to leave one hand free for exploration.

Keiko tugged briefly at the hold Kurama had her in, but finding herself immobile under him and at his mercy, found herself even more aroused. Keiko undulated under him, trying to get his attention back to her body. Her hips inadvertently rubbed against his hardness nestled between her legs, still clothed. Kurama gave a lustful hiss at the contact, the motion causing his thoughts to become scattered. At hearing his reaction, Keiko's curiosity peaked, causing her to wonder what other sounds she could have him make without the use of her hands...

Keiko lunged upward and caught Kurama's lips with her own as she deliberately rubbed her breasts against his chest. She felt the rough feel of his shirt against her still stiff nipples and they both moaned into each other's throats.

Kurama determined that he _had_ to feel her naked chest against his own. Carefully balanced away from her, Kurama brought his free hand up and began to unbutton his shirt. Keiko felt him move away from her slightly and she groaned in protest. It had felt so nice and she didn't want to lose the contact. Her groan of protest quickly turned into one of pleasure, however, when she was suddenly pressed against him once again, her breasts crushed firmly against Kurama's naked chest.

_'Oh my...this is much, __**much **__nicer...'_ She thought, heated desire coursing through her entire body.

Kurama groaned when he felt her breasts against his bare skin. He could feel himself becoming unbearably aroused and he wanted more. He wanted all of this wonderful girl. He could feel the dampness between her legs through the layers of clothing and knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He devoured her lips as his hand came between them to lightly touch her heated core.

Keiko broke their kiss in order to gasp when she felt the warmth of Kurama's hand move to settle over the mound of her womanhood. Just the pressure of his hand in such an intimate place was enough to make her grow more aroused than she'd ever thought possible. Not able to help herself, Keiko arched her hips upward, urging his hand to do more than just rest there.

Kurama gently rubbed the squirming mound beneath his hand, feeling the wetness increase through the light fabric separating them. He moved his hand upwards, bringing the skirt up to her waist. Keiko wore very lacy underwear, indeed. He carefully moved his hand under the elastic. His fingers threaded through the dense curls that he found, testing her dampness with no barrier. He caressed her core, delicately dipping one finger in to test her responsiveness.

Keiko tensed at first when she felt Kurama slip a long finger along the cleft of her core. She shuddered against him as waves of heat swept across her body at his mere touch.

Kurama slowed when he felt her tense. He didn't want to rush her, but when he didn't feel any actual resistance, he pushed his finger into her hot wetness. He had to momentarily close his eyes when he imagined how she would feel around him later, so hot and tight, grasping him firmly within her heated depths...

But first, he had to bring her beyond the point of rapture.

With this goal in mind, Kurama slowly pushed his finger in a bit more, meeting the resistance that he had expected, but not the barrier. She was tight enough to be untouched, but there was no barrier. He looked Keiko in the eye, a question resting in his gaze. He was not prepared for this. Keiko always fiercely protected her body, so... where was her hymen?

"Keiko?" He finally asked.

Keiko's eyes had drifted closed as the sensations of being fondled began to overwhelm her. Kurama's smooth voice calling her name broke through though, bringing her back to the surface of pleasure she had been drowning in. Opening her eyes, she looked up to find Kurama's green gaze shrouded in confused curiosity, but was unsure of what the cause was.

"Mmm, yes, Kurama?" She managed to hold back the moan threatening to escape so that she could speak.

Kurama was unsure of himself for once in his very long life of just how to put this. On the one hand, he was grateful in that this would not cause so much pain, but on the other, he wanted to hunt down whoever had taken her before him. He cleared his throat, trying to steady his voice for this one question. In spite of his preparations, his voice still held a tremor that even he could not identify the emotion behind. He whispered, "Are you a virgin?"

He held his hands completely still, looking into her soulful eyes to try to identify if she told him the truth. He wanted to find this out desperately. She was tight enough that it was either very long ago when she had been with someone or... he didn't know what the alternative was.

Keiko's eyes widened in shock, at first not knowing if she should be outraged or simply embarrassed that he would ask her such a thing. Then she noticed the placement of his hand, the feel of his finger buried deep within her and she knew what had caused his concern and confusion. Blushing furiously, she attempted a response to his question.

"Yes... I am, Kurama-kun."

Kurama widened his eyes at the return of her use of 'kun'. "No, I do not want that from you, Keiko. No formalities should exist between you and I." Kurama felt an immense relief followed by an almost as great feeling of curiosity. He smiled down at her, seeing no falsehood, only an embarrassment present in her eyes. "You don't mind my asking what happened to it, do you?"

"Um..." Keiko's blush deepened at Kurama's question. Briefly, she wondered why it was so important, but answered him anyway. "I had a little accident when I was younger." At his remaining confused expression, she added, "Let's just say it involved a bicycle, a rock on the sidewalk and my inability to ride said bicycle and leave it at that, shall we?"

Kurama lifted his brow as he heard the actual explanation and wanted to chuckle at her embarrassment, but he didn't. The relief that filled him when he heard what caused so much worry seemed almost out of proportion to what he should have felt. He smiled at her, his voice dropping to say, "Let's forget this embarrassment of yours, then," And whispered as his lips descended on hers, "and concentrate on the here and now."

He started stroking again, stretching her ever so slightly. As he felt the wetness increase and her passage relaxed around one finger, he slowly added a second, pressing as deeply as his fingers could reach. He ravished her mouth as he slowly started working his fingers in and out.

Keiko couldn't help the moan that escaped her, spilling forth from her lips only to be caught up in Kurama's own as he continued to kiss her. His hand continued to move, his fingers massaging her from the inside, and she felt a tension beginning to build with each stroke he made. Seeking more of the wondrous pleasure, Keiko arched upward, her hips falling into sync with the motion of his hand.

Kurama felt like grinning. She responded to him so naturally, as if she was made for him alone. He carefully added a third finger on an instroke and shifted his mouth from hers and kissed down the side of her neck, sucking softly at the base, knowing that he was leaving a love mark there. He wanted others to know that she belonged to him.

"Ughhn, Kurama, please..." Keiko begged, not knowing what it was exactly that she was asking for. All she knew was that she felt so good... that _he_ was making her feel good... and she wanted more. More of this. More of him. "Please..." She whispered raggedly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

This time, Kurama did grin against her neck and gave it a little nip. "Yes, my Keiko." He murmured against her skin. He sped up his fingers as he moved his mouth down to tease her breasts. He took one hardened peak in his mouth and concentrated on pleasing her until he heard her scream her pleasure. He added his thumb at a particular bundle of nerves just above his moving fingers and just brushed against her.

"Kurama!" Her voice called his name hoarsely as her very first orgasm racked her body.

Her inner muscled convulsed and contracted, squeezing the invading digits with all their might as she rode the orgasmic high. Keiko's body went limp as the tide of pleasure receded, her breathing uneven and heavy. Her eyes stared dazedly up at the ceiling.

Kurama grinned at the husky quality to her voice when she called his name and felt her hot wetness clench around his fingers. He wanted so badly to bury himself in her at this moment that he was kind of glad that he still had on his pants. He watched as she went limp under him. His breath was almost as hoarse as hers was. He slowly withdrew his fingers and leisurely cleaned them with his mouth as her eyes slowly regained their luminous quality. Her flavour was heavenly and he wanted more. He bent down and kissed her.

"You taste like the finest ambrosia." He whispered against her lips.

Keiko became transfixed at the sight of Kurama licking his fingers clean of her juices. It was such an erotic thing to witness and her desire for him flared to life even more when he leaned down to claim her lips with his own. The kiss tending to fan the flames of passion between them once more.

Kurama smelled her reawakened arousal and smiled._ 'She still wants us.'_ Kissing his way down her neck, he gave a little lick and a nip at the bottom. He then kissed her torso, making sure to pay homage at the peaks, bringing them to hard nubs once again. He breathed in her scent as he skimmed her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, making her briefly giggle only to stop at the waist band of her skirt. He trailed his fingers along the band, lightly tucking his fingers underneath and quickly located the fastenings. Looking up at her for permission, he slowly unfastened it and drew the zipper down ever so slowly. He looked up at her again, as if to ask her to shift so that he could remove it from her.

Keiko's hesitation was almost non existent as she willingly lifted her hips and allowed Kurama to slide her skirt, along with her panties, down her long, slim legs. The red headed kitsune idly cast her final articles of clothing to the side as he allowed his eyes to feast upon the now completely naked figure laid out before him.

Kurama sat back and just looked at Keiko, sprawled out in front of him for the first time, completely nude. He wondered where to start on this glorious feast that lay waiting for him. He felt himself harden further at the sight, but he knew that he could wait. He wanted her first time to take her completely to heaven and then even higher. He bent over her, softly exhaling just above her right nipple, then the other, reaching down to give a very soft, almost nonexistent lick just before moving away. He then bent over the right one again, this time taking it deep within his mouth, bringing his left hand up to tease and torment the other while his mouth was busy.

Keiko struggled for breath as each time Kurama's lips brushed her breasts, it was stolen from her in the form of an anticipatory sigh. When he finally enfolded one tip within the heat of his mouth, Keiko gave up on breathing completely, giving into the thought that it wasn't necessary. That she had, in fact, died and gone to heaven. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair again and clutched him to her as she proceeded to moan his name over and over again.

Kurama felt her hands tangle in his hair. He briefly thought, _'The hair, again?' _He let it go though, as he lost his own train of thought in the taste that was filling his mouth. He shifted so as to give the same ministrations to her other breast, moving his free hand down to the juncture of her thighs as he did so. Again, he teasingly danced his fingers across where she most wanted attention, just barely brushing that area and moving on to her thigh. Lithe fingers danced all the way down to her knee and back, only to repeat his caress on her other leg again just barely brushing that most sensitive area of hers.

A sharp gasp left her lips each time Kurama came close to touching that aching spot. She felt like she would die if he didn't fully touch her there soon. Shifting her hips, Keiko silently urged him to touch her, to show her what it felt like to be taken in such a way. Perhaps later, when she took the time to realize the wantonness of her actions, she would be embarrassed, but at the moment, Keiko could think of nothing else but that moment and the sensations that Kurama was making her feel.

Kurama observed Keiko's restlessness and determined to bring her to an even higher state of arousal. His brief taste earlier had been just that, a taste. He wanted a feast. And here she was, spread out for him. He brought his fingers to just rest on her mound, not moving at all. "What do you want, Keiko?" He whispered into her ear.

"I want..." Keiko's voice trailed off as she realized she wasn't entirely sure _what_ she wanted. Finally, she settled on the desire first and foremost in her mind. "I want... you to touch me."

Kurama took in her flushed face and almost unseeing eyes. "You want me to touch you?" He teased lightly, "Where?" She shifted restlessly beneath him and he pressed his fingers into her moistness. "Here?"

Keiko gasped and bit her bottom lip to stifle the shout she could feel bubbling up within her as Kurama touched her core. The heat that was already simmering there flared to life under the kitsune's fingers and she felt as if she would be engulfed by the fire racing through her body. In the end, all she wanted was for him to continue.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Please, touch me there, Kurama." She moaned, finally managing to find her voice.

Kurama kissed her lips before moving southward. This time, he was not teasing her. He had heard her plainly tell him what she wanted. He did not move his fingers from their nestled location. His mouth barely brushed all the tempting targets on their way to their true target. He paused to inhale her fragrance just above her curls, closing his eyes as he savored her scent. He started moving his fingers again, as he delved his tongue between her netherlips.

If Kurama thought her hold on his hair had been tight before, he had sorely miscalculated her strength. The moment his mouth reached its destination, Keiko's hands were once again plunging into his thick mane of red silk, fingers spasming as she attempted to clutch his head closer to her as she bucked instinctively beneath him.

"Oh my... Aaaahhh!!"

Kurama felt her whole body shudder as he continued to engorge himself on her sweet nectar that he had merely sampled before, but now found himself addicted to terribly.

He eagerly drank every drop of her essence that he could reach with his tongue, briefly removing both, only barely wincing as her fingers clutched his hair to keep him from moving. He quickly cleaned off his fingers and plunged his tongue as deeply as he could in the cavern that had so recently housed his fingers. He flicked, licked and occasionally gave a really soft nip as he concentrated on her responses.

The tension within her building, Keiko could only writhe beneath the assault of Kurama's seemingly multi-talented mouth. Drawing her legs up to frame his head, she started somewhat when she felt Kurama's hands grasp her thighs, bringing her legs to rest against his shoulders before moving to cup her behind, lifting her up slightly. This put her in just the right position as his tongue once again plunged into her dripping sex.

Kurama gripped her behind, keeping her hips still so as to prevent her from moving. Her flavor permeated his nose and all he could smell was her wonderful arousal. He roughly dragged his top teeth over her sensitive nubbin of flesh, causing her to moan loudly. It wasn't enough, he wanted her to find that peak again before he plunged his own hardness within her definitely wet softness. He was becoming intoxicated off of her arousal. He roughly kneaded her rounded flesh that he held.

Keiko helplessly thrashed her head from side to side, her eyes clenched shut as she continued to moan. She could feel the shockwaves beginning to travel throughout her body. A tidal wave of sensation hit her full force, washing her away into a sea of tingling warmth as she cried her fulfillment, as well as her lover's name, out to the heavens. Stars exploding brilliantly behind her eyelids, Keiko collapsed bonelessly back to the floor as she remained caught up in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Kurama lowered her body from his shoulders, still licking his lips as her juices covered his chin. "You are delicious." He brought his mouth down to hers, letting her taste herself on him as he covered her body with his. "What do you want, Keiko?"

Her lip quivered in motion for her to speak but no words left them, only a muffled whimper; she was left speechless. The only thing her jaded consciousness allowed her to do was blindly fumble with the restraints on his now constricting uniform pants. With trembling fingers, Keiko managed to release the stubborn buckle before going to work on the remaining fastenings. Her fingers stilled when hands moved to cover her own.

Kurama covered her hands with his, guiding them to where they needed to be. Her fingers were trembling under his and seemed to be having trouble with the button. "Let me help you." His rich voice washed over her senses and seemed to calm her tremors while still not doing anything to calm the heat that was wreaking havoc on her inhibitions. He guided Keiko's fingers through undoing the button and the zipper both. Then waited to see what she would do next.

Her eyes met his as they finally took on a semblance of coherency. She gazed at him for a moment before allowing her eyes to trail down his body, slowly, in an assessing way. Taking stock of the broadness of his shoulders, the chiseled and toned chest and abs, her eyes finally came to rest on the gaping material of his pants. The flesh revealed to her seemed to be tempting her to explore further. Bringing her eyes back to meet Kurama's, a new boldness filled her as she tentatively reached out to run a single palm across the expanse of his chest, feeling muscles jump at her soft touch. The exploration of the red head's body began as her hand ghosted across his chest to trace along his collarbones before dipping down, raking fingernails lightly down the length of his body to plunge beneath the waistband of his pants.

Kurama arched at her first touch of his aching flesh. He tried to remember that she was an innocent, but she seemed to be an innocent with the instincts of a seductress. "Keiko." He moaned, it was his turn to fumble with his pants as he tried to drag them down off of his hips.

Keiko pulled her hand out of his pants and stilled his hands as he tried in vain to push his pants down off of his hips. "Let me." She whispered and proceeded to guide his hands under hers as he had done for her just a short while ago. She gasped at the proud, jutting flesh that was revealed to her in stark relief.

Keiko rose slightly away from him so as to finish the job of removing his pants and tossed them to one side, idly noting that they were still on the game mat, but didn't let it bother her. She looked at his manhood again and felt a pulse where his tongue had been. She wondered about it. How would it feel? Would it taste as good as he said she had? She reached out with an innocent hand to touch the member lightly, feeling it almost jump when her hand softly closed around it.

"Kurama," She intoned questioningly, glancing up to find him staring down at her with hooded eyes. "Can I..." She licked her lips innocently, but did not miss his quickly inhaled breath as she did so. "Can I taste you as well?"

Kurama took a deep breath, though he knew it was in vain. Her innocently worded question was threatening to drive him to the brink of insanity. He managed to answer in a voice far gone with passion, "Yes, please, taste me!" He held dissolving bonds on his control and knew that this would only make them dissolve even further, but he wanted to know what that warm, wet cavern felt like almost as much as the one he had feasted at earlier. He moaned, "Keiko," as he moved his hands up to cup the back of her head.

Keiko allowed Kurama to guide her head downward until her lips were hovering scant inches above his heated flesh. She hesitated only a second before allowing her tongue to snake out and stroke across the tip of his bobbing erection. Instantly, her taste buds were assaulted with a salty sweetness that drew her in, the flavor invading her mouth, making her crave more. Without a second thought, Keiko's head dropped down, engulfing a portion of him within her eager mouth.

Kurama closed his eyes to better feel Keiko's mouth. At the first lick, he gave a low moan as she first tasted him. His hands guided her into a rhythm around the portion of his manhood that she could get into her mouth. "Keiko!"

_**What are you doing to me?**_ Youko wondered even as he felt his control eroding very thoroughly. Her mouth felt heavenly around his shaft. He blindly reached for one of her hands to guide it below where her mouth couldn't reach.

Keiko curled her fingers around the remaining flesh not encompassed by her mouth. Caressing it tenderly, she administered to Kurama's heated length, swirling her tongue around the tip as she alternated between sucking and licking the turgid member. She could feel it throb in time with the beating of his heart as the blood surged through his body. Moving her hand down slightly, she cupped the soft flesh she found there, causing him to moan deeply. Now it was Kurama's turn to tighten his hold on her hair as he held her firmly, fighting the urge to plunge heedlessly into the wonderful haven of Keiko's mouth.

Kurama held on to the last threads of his sanity. He tried to remember that she was inexperienced. None of it worked. Her mouth was slowly but surely driving all thought out of his head besides losing himself in the wonderful woman who was doing things that he'd never reacted to with this depth of feeling before. He moaned her name loudly. He could not fight moving his hips any longer. He could only try to keep them to a slow pace. He clutched at her hair, trying to get her to move faster on him. He didn't know why he was reacting to this particular woman as strongly as he was, but he knew that if she stopped now, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Please, Keiko!" He pleaded, feeling himself very close to coming.

In answer to his plea, Keiko increased her pace, taking a bit more of him into her mouth. She felt the flexing of his hips and forced herself to relax as she felt the tip of his member hit the back of her throat. Suddenly, Kurama arched upward, his fierce impassioned growl her only warning she received before that salty essence she had tasted before filled her mouth. Eagerly, Keiko drank up all that Kurama had to offer with only a small amount escaping to stream down the corner of her mouth.

Kurama momentarily collapsed under her, cradling her head and shoulders. As he rested, he contemplated some of these feelings that she had caused in him. He'd felt things he had never felt before. Feelings that he couldn't name, but were still strong, and compelling. Spurred on by these feelings, he pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue as she had tasted herself earlier from his. The two flavors merged on their tongues, creating a new, unique flavor that they both relished together.

He could already feel his manhood twitching back to life, wanting to be in her hot passage below. Rolling so that she was under him once again, Kurama positioned himself at her wet entrance, his gaze meeting and locking with her own. He noted the look of acceptance in her eyes, shining brightly for all to see. She wanted him as much, if not more, than he wanted her. It was during that brief eye contact that they both knew, nothing else mattered.

Nothing but him and her and that moment in time.

Without a second thought, Kurama pressed forward, the tip of his shaft parting her folds as he advanced into the scorching depths of the woman who had aroused him like no other in his long life as both human and youkai alike.

Once he was fully seated within her, he paused for a moment to let her get used to the feel of him in her. He carefully studied her eyes, looking for any signs that this hurt her. Her expression showed no sign of discomfort, only one of awe as she experienced a sense of fullness that she's never thought possible to achieve. He felt so good, so _right_ buried within her that she thought she'd never want him to leave.

When Kurama continued to remain still, Keiko shifted her hips impatiently, causing both to gasp as the friction of her movement caused the embers of their previously spent passion to ignite once again.

As the fire was stoked to life once more, Kurama moaned as the familiar heat spread throughout him. Slowly, he started moving his hips, feeling her catch his rhythm as he did so. Moving a hand to urge her legs around his hips, he proceeded to concentrate on bringing them both back to the point of completion.

Keiko moved her hips as he thrust, feeling the same sensations that she had earlier, only this time they seemed a thousand times more intense, as if earlier was only preparation for this overwhelming moment. She moaned his name as she felt herself being driven towards that pinnacle. Bringing her legs up higher, Keiko planted her feet firmly on the mat, giving her more leverage to meet him thrust for thrust.

Kurama's hands grasped her hips for added support as he increased his thrusts, his control finally broken as his youko side took the reigns of the red head's actions. Green eyes tinged with molten gold stared down at the flushed face of the woman beneath him as they moved together in tandem toward glorious fulfillment. Her breath coming in ragged intervals, Keiko's hands grasped desperately, finding purchase in Kurama's broad back. Her nails scored the expanse of flesh briefly before moving down to clasp his rounded derierre and holding tightly as she felt her final peak drawing near.

Keiko flexed her fingers trying to find some purchase in this maelstrom of pleasure that washed through her. This only seemed to make him move faster, causing sensation to rise up and overwhelm her completely. As she convulsed around him, she cried out his name, clutching him close to her.

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. His body felt remarkably relaxed and satisfied. He hadn't felt like this ever. Not even when he'd had lovers in the Makai before. He looked down at Keiko's relaxed face and smiled. _'We'll have to do this again sometime.' _He shifted to move his weight off of her.

"No, don't." Keiko stopped his movement by tightening her arms around him, hugging him close, not wanting to lose the warmth of his body upon hers.

Kurama stopped shifting away. "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough?" He looked deep into her eyes to make sure that she didn't have any regrets about what had happened between them.

Keiko shook her head, smiling softly. "Not at all, in fact, you couldn't have been more gentle." She blushed, "...well, in the beginning anyway."

Kurama just looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't have called their love making gentle by any means.

He smiled down at his lover gently. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, too." Seeing the uncertain look on her face, he asked, "What is it, love?"

Keiko's eyes lowered as her blush brightened, "I... I wasn't sure if I... if you..." She peeked up at him from beneath lowered lashes. "You really enjoyed it?"

Kurama's eyes warmed. He cupped a hand below her chin, pulling her wavering gaze up to meet his certain one. He bent to kiss her lips softly and reassured her. "Keiko, I enjoyed it more than any dream I've ever had." He could feel other feelings trying to burn their way out of his mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words for them.

Keiko scoffed softly, blushing furiously at the sentiment. "Right. As if you dream about me every night."

Kurama smiled. She looked so adorable blushing like that. He'd pictured her face a thousand times over, but nothing came close to actually seeing her like this. He blushed very slightly as he admitted, "Actually, I have."

Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted in a small astonished gap at his revelation.

"Y-y-you have?" She stuttered, not believing her ears. Had Kurama just confessed to having..._those _kind of dreams... about_ her_?

Kurama chuckled, the action causing his body to shake in a way that felt most pleasant as he was still lying atop her.

"Yes, indeed. You have been haunting my dreams for a while now, Keiko."

"Oh," Was the only think Keiko seemed able to reply. She just simply didn't see herself as "fantasy girl" material. Although, considering recent events, she could safely say that Kurama was _definitely_ "fantasy guy" material.

Kurama was slightly amused when Keiko didn't seem to know how to take that. He had personal experience that she was more than worthy of being dreamed about. "My little flower, unsure even now?" There was a yellow tint to the green that was giving heavy hints at who exactly was giving this complement.

"A bit..." She whispered in reply, glancing away. "I mean... I know how I feel. I've known for awhile now, just never gave any thought that my feelings would ever- could ever be returned." She glanced back at him. "They are returned...right?"

"With all my heart." Was Kurama's immediate reassurance, but was taken aback by her response.

"...what about your souls?"

Kurama sat in shock, just staring at Keiko. He never knew that she was aware of the two souls that were housed in one body. "How long have you known?" He finally whispered.

"I've suspected for awhile," She confessed, "but I wasn't exactly sure until just now. You know it's true what they say. The eyes really are the window to the soul... or, in this case, souls."

Kurama never realized that Youko shined through his eyes, but he knew that he could never have hidden this from a lover, which Keiko definitely qualified as now. "You are right." He replied, "We are both here. The human Shuichi, and the demon, Youko. I'm going to have to explain one thing: Shuichi loves you, unconditionally." He took a deep breath. "I honestly can't say what it is that Youko feels for you. He's having trouble expressing that. He feels something, I know that much, but what exactly it is, I don't know. He doesn't know himself yet. But he _does _feel something and it's compelling."

Keiko seemed to take his words into careful consideration. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought it over before nodding slightly. "I can deal with that. We just... need to take it one step at a time. See how it all turns out. What do you say?"

Kurama nodded. While Shuichi was slightly depressed about this as he was ready for a full relationship, Youko seemed kind of relieved. Maybe with time he could sort through this tangle of emotions that this human inspired within him. "Do I have permission to court you then?"

Keiko smiled, "Of course you may."

Kurama returned her smile before glancing around at their scattered clothes. "Well, since that's settled, perhaps we should get dressed, hm?"

Keiko nodded shyly, embarrassment kicking in. She just realized that through their entire conversation he had been laying on top of her, both of them completely naked. She wondered what she had been thinking, then realized that this had to be worked through before they had moved. "Yes, we do need to get dressed. Ah, can you get up, now?"

Kurama blushed as he too realized their position. With a bit of reluctance (due on Youko's part), the red head rose to his feet and went to retrieve their clothes. Keiko rose up as well, grimacing as she did when the plastic mat stuck to her sweat dampened skin. Finally managing to get up, she took her clothes which Kurama had extended toward her. Dressing quickly, she picked up the game peices and returned them to their box along with the sheet of rules. Once done with that, she turned back to face Kurama shyly.

"Maybe we can play this again sometime?" She asked, blushing furiously.

_**Oh, yes! Definitely! Tell her yes, Shuichi!**_

___We'll tell her __**maybe**__, Youko. But only if she's comfortable doing so!'_

_**Hmph! Spoilsport.**_

_'Just be quiet, Youko. Keiko's waiting on an answer from us.'_

Turning his attention back to the waiting Keiko, he smiled at her as he said, "I- _We_... would be delighted to play with you again, Keiko." Kurama inwardly cringed as his choice in words brought on a mischievous chuckle from Youko.

Keiko saw the gold tinting his eyes and knew who had truly answered her question. "Thank you, Youko. I look forward to getting to know you as well as I know the human whose body you share." She replied tartly.

Wresting control of his vocal chords back, the human half of Kurama spoke contritely, "I assure you, Keiko, Youko meant nothing adverse with that comment."

Keiko had to chuckle. "I know he didn't. But I'm not used to him popping in comments like that." She tilted her head, considering. "Either you've been really careful, or he's been dormant a lot. Either way, I don't know him, not like I know you. That's why I want to take this slowly. Most don't completely know what to do with one boyfriend, and you seem to come as a two-for-one deal. I have things to figure out too."

"Of course you do, Keiko. I cannot imagine many who would be willing to be with someone who not only has a split personality, but actually has two souls. We will wait for you as long as we have to for you to completely accept who we are." He saw her accept his words and then went on. "Then what would you say to a date this coming Saturday? Say dinner? And we can try to let Youko actually talk to you so that you can get to know him as well."

Keiko gave a nod of confirmation in agreement to the dinner date, a bright smile lighting her features. "That sounds wonderful, Kurama. I'm so eager to get to know _both_ sides of you."

With their date set, Keiko bid the redhead goodbye and left the house with one last glance over her shoulder. Clutching to package that held the Twister game to her chest, Keiko smiled, pleased with the interesting if not downright surprising chain of events.

_'And it all started with this simple game.'_ She thought, then grinned. _'I can't wait until the rematch!'_

End?


End file.
